Spider-Man: Homecoming
Spider-Man: Homecoming‘Spider-Man’ 2017 Movie Now Known As ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ is a 2017 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics superhero Spider-Man. It will be a reboot of the and the sixteenth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, while also being the fourth installment of Phase Three. Following the release of the film's trailer in December 2016, Sony Pictures Studios scheduled a sequel for release on July 5, 2019. Synopsis A young Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Tom Holland), who made his sensational debut in Captain America: Civil War, begins to navigate his newfound identity as the web slinging super hero in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Thrilled by his experience with the Avengers, Peter returns home, where he lives with his Aunt May (Marisa Tomei), under the watchful eye of his new mentor Tony Stark (Robert Downey, Jr.). Peter tries to fall back into his normal daily routine – distracted by thoughts of proving himself to be more than just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man – but when the Vulture (Michael Keaton) emerges as a new villain, everything that Peter holds most important will be threatened.NEW SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING SYNOPSIS AHEAD OF TRAILER CONFIRMS VULTURE Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron ManRobert Downey Jr. Joins 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' *Jon Favreau as Happy Hoganhttp://collider.com/spider-man-homecoming-jon-favreau-happy-hogan/ *Michael Keaton as Adrian Toomes/VultureSneak peek: Michael Keaton a flying fiend as everyman 'Spider-Man' villain *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Laura Harrier as Liz AllanSpider-Man director confirms Zendaya character name Plus: Why Vulture is the villain *Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson *Angourie Rice as Gwen StacyNEW SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING FOOTAGE & RUMORS *Zendaya as Michelle *Logan Marshall-Green as Jackson BriceSCOOP: Logan Marshall-Green's Mystery Role in 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' Revealed *Bokeem Woodbine as Herman Schultz/ShockerSytonnia on Twitter, 20 June 2016'Spider-Man: Homecoming' Finds Another Villain With 'Fargo' Actor[http://i.imgbox.com/DJav0YsW.jpg Spider-Man: Homecoming leaked call sheet] *Donald Glover as to-be-revealed characterDonald Glover Joins 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' *Tyne Daly as Anne Marie HoagTim Daly and Tyne Daly Set to Make Their First Stage Appearance Together *Gary Weeks as a to-be-revealed character *Michael Mando as a to-be-confirmed character'Better Call Saul' Actor Joins 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' (Exclusive) *Christopher Berry as Lenny Ballinger *Selenis Leyva as Ms. WarrenSelenis Leyva Spotted On Set Of Spider-Man: Homecoming *Martin Starr as Mr. Harrington‘Silicon Valley’s Martin Starr Joins ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ *Hannibal Buress as Coach WilsonHannibal Buress Joins ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ (EXCLUSIVE) *Kenneth Choi as Principal MoritaKenneth Choi Joins Sony/Marvel’s ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ *Michael Chernus as Phineas Mason/TinkererMichael Chernus Joins ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ As The Tinkerer *Tunde Adebimpe as Mr. Cobwell *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers (footage)Captain America Cameos In New Spider-Man: Homecoming Trailer *Garcelle Beauvais as a to-be-confirmed characterFirst Look At Some SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING Supporting Stars On Set With A New Cast Addition *Martha Kelly as a to-be-confirmed characterMartha Kelly Joins ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ *Tiffany Espensen as Cindy‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ Adds Garcelle Beauvais & Tiffany Espensen *Abraham Attah as Abraham‘Beasts Of No Nation’ Revelation Abraham Attah Joins ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ *Isabella Amara as Sally'Spider-Man: Homecoming' Adds Trio of Newcomers (Exclusive) *Jorge Lendeborg Jr. as Jorge *Michael Barbieri as JasonMichael Barbieri Cast In ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ *J.J. Totah as a to-be-confirmed character *Ethan Dizon as Tiny *Jona Xiao as a to-be-confirmed characterJona Xiao Joins ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ *Stan Lee as cameo role High School Yearbook Photographs *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha RomanoffSpider-man: Homecoming trailer at Comic Con 2016 detailed Peter Parker's high school experience *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner *Don Cheadle as James RhodesSpider-Man: Homecoming Comic-Con Footage Confirms The Vulture *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen StrangeSpider-Man: Homecoming Comic-Con 2016 Footage Description Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Midtown School of Science and Technology ** **Queens Community Bank **Avengers Tower *New Avengers Facility *Washington, D.C. ** *Berlin, Germany *Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (footage) Events *Battle of New York (flashback)‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’: On-the-Scene at the Staten Island Ferry, and Spider-Man’s Biggest Superhero Screwup *Battle of Greenwich (mentioned) *Battle of Sokovia (mentioned) *Attack on the IFID Headquarters (mentioned) *Clash of the Avengers (screen footage) Items *Spider-Man Suit **Web-Shooters **Spider-Tracer *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII **Arc Reactor *Vulture's Exo-Suit *Shocker's Gauntlets *Crossbones' Gauntlet *Captain America's Shield (footage) *Ant-Man Suit (footage) *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' Vehicles * Organizations *New York City Police Department * * *Stark Industries *Damage Control *WHiH World News *Daily Bugle *Avengers (mentioned) Sentient Species *Humans *Chitauri (mentioned) Mentioned *Ben Parker‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’: 45 Things to Know about Marvel & Sony’s Fresh Take on the Superhero *Ant-Man (screen footage) *Captain America (mask and screen footage) *Thor (mask) *Howard Stark (photograph) *Abraham Erskine (photograph) *Bruce Banner (photograph and mask as Hulk) * (photograph) * (photograph) * (photograph) * (photograph) * (photograph) * (photograph) * (photograph) * (photograph) * (photograph) * (photograph) * (photograph) * (photograph) * Production According to Kevin Feige, Spider-Man: Homecoming was set to begin production in June 2016. “We literally just crossed the halfway mark of ''Captain America: Civil War last week, it’s day 42 or 43 of 80. We start filming Doctor Strange in London in November. We start shooting Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in February–March 2016. We start filming Thor: Ragnarok and Spider-Man around the same time, around June of next year.”''Kevin Feige Reveals When SPIDER-MAN, THOR 3, and More Start Filming On April 12, 2016, the movie's title was officially confirmed to be "Spider-Man: Homecoming". On April 13, it was reported that Michael Keaton was in negotiations for the role of an unknown villain, but he dropped out of the project one week later.‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ Loses Michael Keaton as the Villain Later in the month, The Hollywood Reporter confirmed that Robert Downey Jr. will reprise his role as Tony Stark / Iron Man in Spider-Man: Homecoming. On May 20, 2016, Keaton was reportedly back in talks, and entered in final negotiations.Michael Keaton Closing Deal to Play Villain in 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' On June 14, 2016, It was reported that Donald Glover had been cast in an unknown role. On June 17, 2016, Hollywood Reporter reported that Logan Marshall-Green was in talk for the role of a villain. The same day, Deadline reported that Martin Starr also joined the cast. On July 23, 2016, at San Diego Comic Con, a number of roles were confirmed including Michael Keaton as the Vulture and Tony Revolori as Flash Thompson. They also unveiled the first piece of footage, showing Peter in high school. On September 23, Tom Holland officially wrapped his scenes in Atlanta and moved to New York City.'Spider-Man: Homecoming': Tom Holland Jet Sets From Atlanta Into New York On October 3, the principal photography of the movie wrapped production.SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING Wraps Filming With An Exhausted Cast And Crew Video SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Trailer Tease SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer (HD) SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official International Trailer (HD) SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Official Trailer 2 (HD) SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - International Trailer 2 Music Sequel In June 2016, Rothman stated that Sony and Marvel were committed to making future Spider-Man films. The following month, Feige stated if additional films were made, "one of the early ideas Marvel had" for the films would be to follow the model of the Harry Potter film series, having the plot of each film cover a new school year, adding, "it was sort of how do we do a journey for Peter not dissimilar for what the students of Hogwarts would go through each of their years". By October 2016, discussions had begun for a second film, according to Holland, figuring out "who the villain is going to be and where we're going" in a potential sequel. In December 2016, after the successful release of the first Homecoming trailer, Sony slated a sequel to the film for July 5, 2019. The plan for the sequel is to occur during Parker's junior year of high school, with a potential third film occurring during his senior year. References External links * * * * * Category:Phase Three films Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming